Being Erica 5x03 A Tattered Rose
by sk8ter boy
Summary: This story is a continuation of my previous fanfiction, '5x02 Under My Umbrella'. It is separated into eight chapters. This one is a little bigger than my other fanfictions, but I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

01 INT. 50/50 - DAY

ERICA, JULIANNE and RACHEL are busy, moving around and answering phone calls.

**ERICA **

(Picks up the phone)

50/50 Press!

**JULIANNE **

(Picks up the phone)

50/50!

**RACHEL **

(Picks up the phone)

Good morning! 50/50 Press!

**ERICA**

(Shocked and stressed)

What?! How could that happen?

(Trying to calm down)

You know what? Whatever. We pay more. Just fix the damn lights.

(Hangs down the phone)

Thank you.

**JULIANNE **

(Rude tone. Stressed)

Are you joking? Red! I said Red!

R-E-D! The roses are red!

Julianne hangs down the phone.

**ERICA**

(To Julianne)

The sky is blue/ I am panicking/

and so are you.

**RACHEL **

(Looking for an agenda)

No. They're not available right now. You'll have to schedule a meeting...

Yes... Yes, they're available next week.

But I'll call you tomorrow to confirm that. Okay.

Bye.

Rachel hangs down the phone. Sighs.

**JULIANNE **

(To Rachel)

Another vampire?

**RACHEL**

Yes! I've got journalists from all over the world.

This one was from some unknown online newspaper from Quebec.

**JULIANNE **

Well, at least we're becoming world famous

and 'Tattered Rose' is not even "out and about" yet.

**ERICA **

Yes, but if something goes wrong...

We'll be known for the worst reasons.

**JULIANNE **

Erica! Come on! Push that Debbie Downer away from you.

A phone rings.

**RACHEL **

No, I'm feeling it too.

Rachel shows her arm.

**RACHEL **

See the skin crawl? It's not good.

I can feel it.

**JULIANNE **

And do you know what I feel, Ray-Ray?

That if you don't answer that phone, stat, I'll be the one

who'll tatter your rose... "Comprende"?

**RACHEL**

Sorry!

Rachel picks up the phone.

**JULIANNE **

And why is Brent taking so long?

**ERICA **

Julianne, let him take his time. We need him to

confirm whether everything is going as planned.

**JULIANNE **

I know, I know! You girls are infecting me with stress and negativism.

**ERICA **

Can you believe they called us here because the

light bulbs were burnt out, instead of...

The phones ring. Erica and Julianne sigh and answer them.  
Erica is stressed.

**ERICA - V.O **

When something you want is finally arriving...

When something that has to be done requires your whole energy,

do you think you're able to do it? Do have the strength to face it

even knowing you're probably not gonna make it?

Erica hangs down the phone. Thoughtful and concerned.

CUT TO:

02 INT. TOM'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

Old home made video. POV shot. Tom's recording. Six year old SARAH is running away, laughing. Tom's going after her.

**TOM **

I'm gonna catch you!

**SARAH**

No, you're not!

Sarah gets out of the screen. MARJORIE is in the kitchen,  
cooking. Smiles to the camera. Tom goes up the stairs.

**TOM **

Where are you, Silly Billy?

A door closes. Tom approaches.

**TOM **

Knock-knock, who's there?

The camera records Tom looking through the door lock.

**TOM **

I found you! Get ready for the tickle attack!

Tom opens the door. The video ends.

CUT TO:

03 INT. TOM'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

TOM and SARAH are sitting on the sofa, watching the video.  
The camera is connected to the TV.

**TOM **

The end.

**SARAH **

Aw, that was really sweet. I've never watched this.

Tom prepares to disconnect the camera from the TV.

**TOM **

Well, I never showed it you before.

**SARAH **

And you guys seem really... In peace, you know? You and mom.

Tom disconnects the camera without looking at Sarah.

**TOM**

(Uncomfortable)

Yeah... We were.

**SARAH **

(Thoughtful)

I wonder... Why did that happen?

The fights... And... Why did you torture yourselves for so long,

living like that?

**TOM**

Because we were cowards.

**SARAH **

No, I don't think it's just that.

You guys were thinking about me.

That's why you didn't split, right?

Tom sits again.

**TOM **

It doesn't matter, Sarah. We hurt you.

And what we did, the way we handled things, was wrong.

**SARAH **

So what about me? I ran away home,

I robbed mom... I was so lost.

Who's the coward here?

**TOM **

Don't say that, honey. You...

**SARAH**

(Switches the subject)

You know what? I miss mom. I really need to talk to her.

**TOM **

And I think it's a very good idea.

**SARAH **

Did you told her I was here?

**TOM **

Yes.

**SARAH **

And?

**TOM **

And... I can't tell what she felt. I called her.

She seemed calm, though. "The pursuit, even of the best things,

ought to be calm and tranquil", Cicero.

**SARAH **

(Remembers something. Smiles)

You always say those quotes. You seem like my ther...

Sarah realizes something and stops talking, concerned.

**TOM **

(Suspicious)

Your...

**SARAH **

Oh... Nothing. Forget it.

Sarah gets up.

**SARAH **

Well, I'm going to see mom.

Sarah goes away. Tom looks at nowhere, thoughtful. Smiles.

CUT TO:

04 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

JULIANNE, ERICA and RACHEL are putting the office in order,  
in a hurry.

**JULIANNE **

Chop-Chop, girls! Brent is arriving!

(Points to some papers on a desk)

Rachel, don't forget to file those.

Erica notices the papers and approaches to them.

**ERICA **

Oh, no, it's fine. I'll do it. This is some

stuff for Jana's book, 'All I ever wanted'.

**JULIANNE **

Well, what I want now is to go home, put my

fancy-schmancy dress on and go to the book launch.

BRENT arrives through the front door.

**BRENT **

Are you ready, ladies?

**JULIANNE **

Yes, yes, yes!

**ERICA**

Brent, please, tell us that everything is good at the runway.

**BRENT **

What do you think? Brent is a true leader, miss.

**ERICA **

(Relieved)

Oh, thank God! I'm so nervous!

**JULIANNE **

Who isn't? Come on! Let's go!

**RACHEL **

(Talking on the phone)

Okay. Bye!

Rachel disconnects the call.

**JULIANNE **

Rachel! What are you doing? Go lock the door!

**RACHEL **

Sorry! My boyfriend is picking me up, so...

**JULIANNE **

(Screams)

Go!

**RACHEL **

I'm on it!

Rachel goes close the door.

**BRENT**

Wow! You girls need to chill out.

**JULIANNE**

What I need is to go!

Rachel walks in. She holds an envelope. Suspicious.

**RACHEL **

Erm... Guys...

**JULIANNE **

What?

**ERICA **

(Notices the envelope)

What is that?

**RACHEL **

It's a letter, probably. I don't know who send it.

It has no name. It was on the floor, in front of the door.

Erica opens the envelope. Reads the letter. Gets shocked.

**ERICA **

Oh my God!

Julianne, Brent and Rachel approach. The letter is a photoshopped image of a gun pointed to Jay Manuel's head.  
Below the image we can read 'TONIGHT. PECAULT SQUARE'

**ERICA - V.O **

And when you know that what you want is impossible to have,

would you still try to have it anyway?

Would you have that strength? And is that even called strength and bravery...

or is it foolishness? Maybe courage is all about giving up, after all?

* * *

**BEING ERICA 5X03 - A TATTERED ROSE**

* * *

05 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

ERICA, BRENT and RACHEL are panicking, talking to each other. JULIANNE is holding the letter, concerned and tired of hearing them.

**RACHEL **

Who would send this?

**ERICA **

Well, obviously someone that knew that was going

to the mentioned in the book!

**BRENT **

OMG! Maybe it was that republican politician that had some gay fun with Jay!

**ERICA **

It can be anyone!

**JULIANNE **

People, let's calm down!

They don't pay attention to her and keep talking.

**JULIANNE **

Guys!

(Exclaims)

Would you just shut up?!

They shut up and look at her, surprised.

**JULIANNE **

Thank you! Jesus!

**ERICA**

Julianne, this is serious! What are we gonna do?

**JULIANNE **

Don't be chickens, chickens! This is not the first threat I receive.

'River Rock' has published very chocking and "unpleasant" books for some people.

**ERICA**

And...?

**JULIANNE **

(Discouraged)

And Frank Galvin was the one who dealt with that...

(Abandons the discouraged tone)

But... Most often, it was only that. Threats. Nothing else.

**BRENT **

Is that supposed to make us feel better, Jules?

**ERICA **

We don't know if this threat is fake. We can't be sure of that!

It's too risky!

**JULIANNE **

And what do you purpose? Cancel to book launch?

Throw all of that money out of the window again, Erica?

No. We are not going to do that. The book will be launched today.

Secret number 48: Surrender when you're dead.

Erica gets thoughtful.

**ERICA **

Okay. Okay, you're right. But, we have to tell Jay Manuel.

**JULIANNE **

What?! No! He would start pa...

**ERICA **

(Cuts her off)

Julianne! He has the right to know.

Julianne sighs.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

05 EXT. MARJORIE'S HOUSE - DAY

SARAH is walking, anxious. Looks to the house. Stops. Takes a deep breath. Starts walking to the door. Rings the bell and waits.

**MARJORIE - O.C **

Who is it?

**SARAH **

(Nervous. Smiles)

M-Mom... It's me.

Pause. Marjorie opens the door, slowly. Looks at Sarah,  
apathetic.

**SARAH **

Hey, mom!

Marjorie says nothing.

CUT TO:

06 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

BRENT is talking on the phone, away from the group. RACHEL,  
ERICA and JULIANNE are at the door leading to Goblins.

**JULIANNE **

OMG! It's so late. And I still have to go to the hairdresser.

**ERICA **

(Concerned)

This day has just begun and look at us.

IVAN opens the door and walks in, followed by DAVE. Ivan is wearing the clothes he bought with Jay Manuel and Dave dresses normal clothes.

**IVAN **

Bonjour, ladies! Are you ready for the party of the year? Because I am.

**DAVE **

Sorry, he's a little early and excited.

(Notices their expressions)

Are you okay, guys?

**ERICA**

No, we're not.

**DAVE **

What happened?

**IVAN **

Oh, what do you think? This is like the first kiss!

They are feeling butterflies in the stomach and their heads are

spinning one hundred thousand miles per second!

Brent disconnects the call and approaches.

**IVAN**

(Divagates, looking at nowhere)

But the truth is that this is one of the best days of my life!

I have so many things that Jay Manuel have to sign!

Erica, Julianne, Rachel and Brent go away. Dave looks at Ivan in a reproachful way.

**IVAN **

And I'm going to take a picture with him,

and be the first to have his book, and be the first to...

**DAVE **

Ivan...

Ivan stops. Looks around, looking for the group.

**DAVE **

Let's go.

**IVAN**

Oh!

Dave and Ivan go away.

CUT TO:

07 EXT. MARJORIE'S HOUSE - DAY

**MARJORIE **

(Bitter)

You? What are you doing here?

**SARAH **

I got out of prison, then I went to the Hospital with an OD...

And now I'm living with dad. And I really wanted to see you.

**MARJORIE **

Yes, your father told me.

Awkward pause.

**SARAH **

Can I come in?

Marjorie gets out of the house and closes the door. Sarah gets surprised.

**SARAH **

Mom, I...

**MARJORIE **

What do you want, Sarah? After all you did, after all the chances I gave you,

what do you want? I have nothing else for you to steal. Even my self-esteem is gone.

And all because of you. So you got out of prison, so you didn't die in the Hospital...

So what? Does that make it any better? If you think it does, than you're wrong. I mean,

look at you, Sarah! You're a mess!

You have no job, no home and you're life is a series of failures.

(Leans forward and whispers,

with tears in the eyes)

You are no longer my daughter.

You're just worthless.

Marjorie goes home and closes the door. Sarah is speechless.  
Cries.

08 EXT. STREET - DAY

There's people around and traffic. SARAH walks, crestfallen.  
She looks miserable and sick. She has dark circles. Her mobile phone rings. She lets it ring for a while. Stops.  
Sees who's calling her. It's Tom. She ignores the call and keeps walking.

CUT TO:

09 EXT. DAVID PECAULT SQUARE - DAY

JULIANNE parks the Ford Fiesta. In the car are also ERICA,  
BRENT and RACHEL. The runway tents are visible.

**BRENT **

I'm going to ask this again. Don't you trust me?

Is this really necessary? I told you! Everything was fine two hours ago.

**JULIANNE **

That's right, Brent. Two hours! A hundred and twenty minutes

and seven thousand whatever seconds ago!

**ERICA **

We hired an events management company,

but I'll be more relieved if I see things with my own eyes.

Erica, Julianne, Brent and Rachel get out of the car and walk on the direction of the tents.

**JULIANNE **

And what about the talk you had with Jay Manuel on the phone?

I assume he didn't chicken out, or else we wouldn't be here to check if everything is okay.

**BRENT **

He was worried, at first. But he's like us. He's not a quitter.

They prepare to get in the tents. SCOTT GALVIN appears.  
Erica notices him.

**ERICA **

Oh, no...

The others notice Scott.

**JULIANNE **

You've got to be kidding me.

Scott approaches.

**SCOTT **

Howdy, ladies. BK, I thought you already were one of the girls,

but Friedkin tells me you're screwing the blondie here. Props, bro.

**BRENT **

Would you, please, pay us more respect, Scott? You are in disadvantage.

**SCOTT **

Am I?

**JULIANNE **

What are you doing here? Did the last "R" fall off the name of your publishing company

and now you're looking for it? Because you've already stole one letter from the old double 'R' and,

now, if the other one fell, then... The company has no name. Has no personality,

strength or brand.

**SCOTT **

Sorry? Did you say Brent? That's right, he's not with us anymore,

fortunately.

**ERICA **

And you say Friedkin told you Julianne is with Brent.

Do you know how he knew about that? Because he came to us, asking for help.

He wanted us to edit his book, because,

apparently you suck has an editor.

**SCOTT **

(Sarcastic)

Oh, really? I think I'm gonna cry with resentment.

I'm sure BK is dying to offer me his shoulder to cry on.

**ERICA **

What? It was all a set up? Friedkin coming to us?

Scott smiles.

**JULIANNE **

(Furious and suspicious)

Did you send us that letter?

**SCOTT **

What are talking about?

**JULIANNE**

Oh, don't play dumb!

Scott start walking.

**SCOTT **

This night is going to leave a mark in your lives. So, good luck.

You're going to need it. Right, Brent?

Scott goes away. Erica and Julianne look at each other,  
concerned. They look at Brent, who gets embarrassed.

**RACHEL **

Oh, speaking of marks, I'm thinking of doing a tattoo with 'D&R'.

Like Dreams and Reality. And they're also the initials of David and Rachel.

David is my father. You know...

**JULIANNE **

(Adverting tone)

Rachel!

**RACHEL **

Yes?

**JULIANNE **

Shut up!

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

10 INT. ERICA'S LIVING ROOM - TWILIGHT

ERICA walks in, stressed. Closes the door. Puts down the purse and takes off the jacket. ADAM walks in through the front door.

**ADAM **

Hey! Didn't you see me down there?

**ERICA **

Hey... W-What? No, sorry.

Erica gives a quick kiss to Adam and goes to the bedroom.

**ADAM **

What happened? Did I do something wrong?

**ERICA **

(Tired)

No, it's not you. It's the company.

**ADAM **

Well, tell me. Maybe you'll feel better.

Adam walks in the bedroom.

11 INT. ERICA'S BEDROOM - TWILIGHT

Erica is getting dressed, looking to the mirror. Adam starts dressing up as well.

**ERICA**

No, I won't. And there's nothing you can do to help.

You see, we received a threat this morning.

**ADAM **

What?

**ERICA **

Yes, by mail. Basically it said that if we launched Jay Manuel's book, he would die.

Tonight. And then, we went to the runway tents to see if everything was okay...

And then... Guess who we found.

**ADAM **

Spider man?

**ERICA **

Scott Galvin! The son of my old boss at 'River Rock', which is now called "The Rock".

**ADAM **

What? Did we threatened you? You must go to the police.

This is serious! I'm done with fights, but,

if you want, I'd be more than glad to teach the guy a lesson.

Erica quickly turns around and stays in front of Adam, concerned.

**ERICA **

No! Do nothing. He didn't threatened us

and we have no proves against him.

Erica turns her back to Adam. Tries to put a necklace. Shows it to Adam.

**ERICA **

Can you...

Adam helps her with the necklace.

**ERICA **

But... Major twist... The truth is that

Scott have been calling Brent.

**ADAM **

(Surprised)

Why?

**ERICA **

Brent says he was trying to bribe him at first...

And then he started threatening him.

Erica finishes putting the dress on and Adam finishes dressing a suit.

**ADAM **

What? I'm serious, Erica. If I find that guy... I'm gonna punch him.

Erica stays in front of Adam, again.

**ERICA **

No! You don't want to do that to yourself.

That would mean a big step back in your life.

**ADAM **

(Thoughtful)

Yeah...

**ERICA **

(Looks at nowhere)

Besides... I think Brent didn't tell us the whole story.

(Switches the subject. Playful)

But look at you! All fancy, well dressed...

The last time you dressed so well was at Dave and Ivan's wedding.

**ADAM **

You were gorgeous that day.

Erica does sexy poses.

**ERICA **

And what about now?

**ADAM **

(Aroused)

Oh, baby, come here!

Adam starts kissing Erica.

CUT TO:

12 INT. TENTS ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT

Many people are coming in. JULIANNE and BRENT are at a counter. Behind it there's RACHEL and behind her there are many jackets. Julianne looks at the people.

**JULIANNE **

(Notices someone. Excited)

Wait. Isn't that the "smize" girl?

**RACHEL **

The Spice girl?

**JULIANNE **

Smize girl! Smize! Smile with your eyes... Tyra Banks!

**BRENT **

(Notices Tyra. Excited)

IDD, my darling! OMG, I need an autograph!

This moment is unique!

Brent prepares to go. Julianne stops him.

**JULIANNE **

Are you insane? No! She's surrounded by people and

the last thing she needs right now is a metrosexual fanboy "fangirling"

over an autograph. "Capiché", mi amigo?

**BRENT **

But...

**JULIANNE**

But, but, but, but nothing.

ERICA and ADAM walk in. Julianne waves at them.

**JULIANNE **

Erica!

Erica and Adam approach.

**ERICA **

Hey, guys!

**BRENT **

You missed Tyra Banks entering the tents.

Erica looks at Brent, suspicious and uncomfortable.

**ADAM **

Oh, we saw her outside.

Erica notices Rachel.

**ERICA **

Rachel! What are you... Doing behind the counter?

**RACHEL **

Oh, the woman that was supposed to be here got sick and I offered.

**ERICA **

That's really generous of you.

So...

Erica takes off her jacket and hands it to Rachel.

**ERICA **

There you have it.

Rachel hands the number of the place where she put the jacket to Erica.

**RACHEL **

Here.

**ERICA **

Thanks.

(To Julianne)

So... Nothing bad happened until now? Is Jay Manuel safe?

**BRENT **

He's protected by us, the fairy godmothers.

Erica doesn't answer him. Looks at the entrance door. DAVE, IVAN, JUDITH and KATIE walk in and approach.

**IVAN **

Hello, hello! And look who we found!

Ivan points to Judith and Katie.

**JUDITH **

Hello everyone!

**JULIANNE **

Hi! Katie Atkins! It's a pleasure to see you again.

**KATIE **

Hello, Julianne. Thank you for the invitation.

It's a pleasure to see you too. And Erica!

Congratulations! Girls, this is,

like, the fanciest book launch party! And you look hot!

Erica and Katie give a hug.

**ERICA **

Hi, Katie! Thank you! And no, you are gorgeous!

Oh my God, I missed you so much!

**JULIANNE**

I'm sure you did, but, please, everybody, come in

and take your seats, pronto Toronto, because

the mother of all the runways starts in thirty minutes! Come on! Chop-chop!

Ivan salutes Julianne.

**IVAN **

Ok, Sergeant!

(To Dave)

Let's go, gummy bear.

Everybody, except Rachel, get in.

13 EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT

Dark alley. There's someone sitting on an old box, smoking.  
SARAH appears and approaches him, hesitantly.

**SARAH **

(With fear)

P-Peter?

The guy stands up.

**PETER **

Who is this?

Sarah keeps approaching. Peter remembers her.

**PETER **

(Surprised. Laughs)

What the hell? Am I hallucinating?

Sarah?

**SARAH **

Yes. It's me.

**PETER **

What are you doing here? Weren't you in jail?

Sarah is shacking and looks pale.

**SARAH **

Yeah, yeah, but... I got out.

**PETER **

That's cool, man! Come on, sit there. Let's talk.

Pause. Sarah doesn't sit. Peter gets suspicious.

**PETER **

Or... Not?

**SARAH **

Have you got it?

**PETER **

It?

**SARAH **

Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about.

**PETER **

Yeah... Yeah, I got it. But now it's my turn to ask. Have you got it?

Silence.

**PETER**

Girl... No money, no heroine. I know it doesn't rhyme, but...

You know how things work here. You're not a beginner.

**SARAH **

(Tries to be sweet)

Hey... Come on, Pete! We're friends.

**PETER **

Oh, are we? You don't even want to sit with me.

So, I don't think we're pals, anymore. And business is business.

No friendships allowed.

**SARAH **

(Desperate)

Peter... Please... I'm not using heroine for a month.

**PETER **

(Sarcastic)

Good. You're on your way to get cleaned.

Sarah starts crying and shacking even more.

**SARAH **

Please... Please... Please, I need to forget this...

This whole thing. I need to. Please...

Peter feels a little sorry for Sarah.

**PETER **

Hey! Okay! Don't cry!

(Talks to himself)

Why do girls always do this to me?

(Backs to normal. Seductive)

Okay, listen. Since we're not friends anymore... You can...

Pay me... In a different way. What do you say?

Pause. Sarah doesn't know what to say.

14 INT. RUNWAY TENTS - NIGHT

The room is crowded. There are people sitting on chairs,  
everywhere. In the middle, there's an empty runway,  
completely illuminated by the light projectors. Sitting in the front row of chairs, near the runway, among other people, are DAVE, IVAN, JUDITH, BRENT, JULIANNE, ADAM, an empty chair for ERICA, and KATIE. Erica appears and gives a bottle of water to Julianne. Sits.

**ERICA **

Clear your throat with that.

**JULIANNE **

Oh, thanks, chicken.

**KATIE **

(To Erica)

How excited are you?

**ERICA **

Oh my God, I'm so nervous, Katie!

**KATIE **

Don't worry! I'm sure it will be fine!

**ERICA **

I hope you're right.

Pause.

**KATIE **

(Embarrassed and feeling guilty)

Look, Erica... We haven't had a chance to talk about 'The None', yet...

**ERICA **

What?

(Tries to calm her down)

Oh, Katie, really...

**KATIE **

No, I want you to know that I'm really sorry.

It was a disaster. It received so many bad critics...

**ERICA **

Katie, seriously. That was two years ago. And don't be sorry.

You did your best, I did my best... We all did. And the book is not doing so bad.

**KATIE **

Yes, but the critics...

**ERICA **

I know, but I'm serious. Don't worry. The past is like chocolate.

It's desirable, many people are constantly think about it, but it's depressive and it leads you to nowhere.

**KATIE **

(Impressed)

Nice one.

Erica smiles. Turns to Julianne, which is talking to Brent.  
Interrupts their talk.

**ERICA **

So, Julianne, are you ready?

**JULIANNE **

(Excited)

Oh, yeah! More than ready! "Super"

ready, actually.

**BRENT **

I purpose a triple Hi-five!

**JULIANNE**

Yes!

Brent and Julianne raise their hands and wait for Erica to do the same.

**ERICA **

(Bitter)

Erm, excuse me. I'm going to the washrooms.

**JULIANNE **

(Surprised)

Oh!

Brent lowers his hand. Feels bad.

**KATIE **

Do you want me to go with you?

**ERICA **

No, it's fine. I'll be right back.

**JULIANNE **

(Still raising her hand)

O...Kay.

Erica goes away. Brent and Julianne look at each other, uncomfortably.


	4. Chapter 4

15 INT. BACKSTAGE - NIGHT

There are people everywhere, getting dressed and sitting in front of mirrors, putting on make up. JAY MANUEL is sitting and someone is taking care of his hair. ERICA walks in, exasperated and nervous. Walks in Jay Manuel's direction.

**ERICA **

Excuse me!

(To the person who is taking care of Jay's hair)

Excuse me.

The person goes away.

**JAY MANUEL **

Erica! My little thing! Are you okay?

**ERICA**

Erm... Not really, to be frank.

**JAY MANUEL**

Do you need a glass of water, or...

I don't know.

Jay Manuel notices something on Erica's face.

**JAY MANUEL **

(Touching Erica's face)

Maybe a little bit more of foundation here?

**ERICA **

No, thank you.

**JAY MANUEL **

So, sit, please. You look like you're drowning, honey.

Erica sits on a chair near him.

**ERICA **

I... I'd like to talk to you about... The threat.

**JAY MANUEL **

The threat?

**ERICA **

Yes, the threat we received this morning. You know, Brent...

**JAY MANUEL **

(Cuts her off)

What threat? I don't know what you're talking about.

**ERICA **

(Shoked)

You... You don't know? How?

**JAY MANUEL **

What threat are you talking about?

**ERICA **

This morning, we received an anonymous letter saying that

you would die tonight if we published your book.

**JAY MANUEL **

(Schoked)

Oh my goodness!

**ERICA **

I'm so sorry! I thought...

(Realizes something. Gets angry)

I thought Brent had told you.

**JAY MANUEL **

Well, he didn't.

**ERICA **

(Embarrassed)

So... What are you going to do now?

I mean, if you don't feel capable to do...

**JAY MANUEL**

(Cut her off)

What? Are you kidding? Of course I'm going to do this. I am shoked,

because... Who writes letters in the 21st century? Seriously!

**ERICA **

What? So... You're okay with this?

**JAY MANUEL **

Okay? Of course not. But, honey,

this is not the first threat I receive. I can handle this. It's okay.

**ERICA **

Really?

**JAY MANUEL **

Yes! Now, go! Go kick Brent in is round and beautiful ass,

because he didn't do his job. But go easy on him.

**ERICA **

(Sighs, pretending she's relieved)

Okay, then. Break a leg, tonight.

**JAY MANUEL**

Bu-bye!

Erica goes away. Closes the door. Thoughtful. Gets angry.  
Goes away.

16 INT. RUNWAY TENTS - NIGHT

ERICA comes back and sits. JULIANNE'S chair is empty. Erica and KATIE look at each other. Smile. Erica look at Brent,  
who's looking at Julianne, in the runway, with a microphone.  
Everyone aplaudes Julianne.

**JULIANNE**

Hello! Hello! Wow! This room is really full. Welcome! Welcome,

everybody, to the biggest book launch of 2012.

Everyone aplaudes again.

**JULIANNE **

Tonight, Jay Manuel - our friend, son, co-worker

and loved one - is launching is first autobiography.

It's called 'A Tattered Rose - Memoirs of the runway & beyond'

and it's a tell-all xpose. Juicy stories, spicy secrets and an amazing life

told you by who lived it is what you can expect from this amazing work

that me and my business partner loved to edit. Please, put ands together for

Mr. Jay Manuel.

Julianne goes back to her seat while everyone aplaudes. The lights go off and only the runway gets illuminated. The song 'Toxic', by Britney Spears, starts. On the runway, the models appear, forming a line. They are all dressed in black, holding red roses. They start to walk. Then, each one goes to one of the lateral sides of the runway, forming two lines. After that, the music stops. The lights change and a tension song starts. A figure dressed in black, wearing a cloak, appears. The face is covered by a fan with the word ' xpose'. The other hand holds a red rose. Starts walking.  
Stops in front of some of the models. They remove the cloak.  
It starts walking again and stops. The models rip its shirt off. It starts walking again without uncovering the face. It stumbles. Everyone, including Erica and Julianne, gets shocked. Erica looks at Brent, furious. The figure keeps walking and stops in front of the microphone. Uncovers the face. It's Jay Manuel. The models raise the roses and a bunch of petals fall from the ceiling. Jay Manuel raises the rose and tatters it. Everybody get up from the chairs and aplaude him.

**JAY MANUEL **

Hello, everyone! Thank you for being here and... I assure you,

that was not the first time I almost fell on a runway show. And what is life without a few stumbles, right?

Anyway, welcome! 'A Tattered Rose' is my first baby and... Well, it's a naughty baby!

Everyone laughs.

**JAY MANUEL **

First of all, I have to thank my friends, who supported me during

the whole writing process... And then I have to thank 50/50 Press.

Erica and Julianne and Brent, who did an amazing job. Oh, and Mischa,

of course, who made the best book cover ever! You, guys, will love this book. I assure you.

And... well, now, come up here, have a book, an autograph and just be happy. Be fashion.

Everyone aplaudes. The models bring a table with books and a chair to the stage. Two models, on the floor, appear with rolling ladders, so that people can go up the stage. One of them gets distracted and his ladder go against the runway,  
which makes a huge noise and gets a little deformed. Jay Manuel almost fall of the runway. The people get shocked.

**JAY MANUEL **

Don't worry! I'm okay!

Erica and Julianne get embarrassed.

**JULIANNE **

Oh my goodness!

17 INT. RUNWAY TENTS - NIGHT

There are people on the stage, waiting for a book from JAY MANUEL. ERICA and JULIANNE are sitting. Erica takes off her shoe.

**ERICA **

Ouch! Oh, it hurts!

**JULIANNE **

Where did you by those? Chinatown?

Erica massages her foot.

**ERICA **

That's better.

IVAN appears on the stage and shows Erica and Julianne Jay Manuel's book. DAVE is taking pictures of everything.

**IVAN **

Ladies! Look what I've got!

Erica and Julianne smile.

**ERICA**

Awesome!

**JULIANNE **

Now, don't forget to read it, Papa Bear!

Ivan, ADAM and Dave go down the stairs and approach Erica and Julianne. Ivan shows them the autograph. Erica and Julianne read it. Adam notices Erica's foot.

**ADAM **

What happened to your foot?

**ERICA **

Oh, it's hurting so bad! But it's not a big deal.

I think you'll have to take me to the car in your arms,

though.

**ADAM **

That would be a pleasure.

**IVAN **

Okay, you two are sweet. But read the autograph!

Wasn't he sweet?

**ERICA**

(Reads it)

Aw, he was!

Julianne hands the book to Ivan. Erica looks for her shoe.

**ERICA **

Where is my shoe?

**JULIANNE **

What?

**ERICA **

My shoe! Where is it?

**JULIANNE **

I don't know! It was right there.

**ERICA **

(Panicking)

But it's not here! Where is it?

Where is my shoe?

(Talks to the chair where Katie is supposed to be)

Where is my shoe?

An old woman, near Katie's chair, hears Erica and looks at her, confused. Erica notices her.

**ERICA **

(Embarrassed)

Oh, I'm so sorry, madam. You're not Katie... But have you seen my shoe?

The woman doesn't answer her.

**ERICA **

Julianne, I'm gonna look for it.

**JULIANNE **

Oh my God, Erica. I don't even know what to say

to you. This is so unreal.

**ADAM **

I'll help you.

**DAVE **

Do you want us to help, Erica?

**ERICA **

Yes! Thank you! You guys may look over here and Adam

and I go to the other side. Maybe someone saw it on the floor and took it.

**DAVE **

But wasn't the shoe below your chair?

**ERICA **

Yes, I know it's weird someone taking it, but...

**IVAN **

Okay, okay! Let's find our Cinderella's lost shoe.

**ERICA **

Thank you, guys! Julianne, stay here, just in case Jay Manuel needs you.

**JULIANNE **

Okay, go. But find that shoe,

pronto Toronto! For the love of God!

Erica looks behind the chairs and goes against a person who is passing by.

**ERICA **

Oops! So sorry! My apologies.

Erica looks around. Notices that an EMPLOYEE is looking at her. He quickly looks at other side, when she notices him.  
Erica walks in is direction, suspicious.

**ADAM **

What?

The employee starts walking away. Erica starts walking faster. Adam goes after her.

**ADAM **

Erica!

18 INT. TENT CORRIDOR - NIGHT

ERICA walks in, running. ADAM is following her.

**ADAM **

Erica, hold on!

Erica stops. Nervous.

**ERICA **

(Speaks fast)

Adam, you take that way and I take the other. He's escaping!

**ADAM **

Who's escaping?

**ERICA **

An employee! He looked at me in a guilty way.

I can't explain it. He has my shoe!

Erica starts running.

**ERICA **

Now, go!

**ADAM **

Erica!

19 INT. TENT CORRIDOR NEAR THE WASHROOMS - NIGHT

JUDITH and KATIE get out of the washrooms, laughing.

**KATIE **

And Jenny just jumped, thinking that he was in front of her to catch her!

**JUDITH**

I remember! That was priceless!

**ERICA - V.O **

(Screams)

Catch him!

The EMPLOYEE appears, running.

**JUDITH **

(Surprised and concerned)

Erica?

**ERICA - V.O **

He's a thief!

**KATIE **

What?!

Katie and Judith jump and catch the employee. ERICA walks in.


	5. Chapter 5

**JUDITH **

What happened?

The employee tries to escape, but can't. Erica approaches and starts inspecting his pockets.

**ERICA **

He stole my...

Erica finds the shoe.

**ERICA **

Shoe!

**KATIE **

What? Why?

**ERICA **

Yeah, that's what I want to know too.

(To the employee)

Why? Did you really think this was going to turn this book launch party into a failure?

That's really naïve of you.

**EMPLOYEE **

Well, it upset you, right? That was the point.

The employee pushes Katie and Judith away, abruptly, and runs. Erica throws her shoe at him. The shoe go against his neck. He keeps running and goes away. Silence.

**JUDITH AND KATIE **

What the hell just happened?

**ERICA **

(Furious)

I need to go find Brent.

Erica puts she shoe back on, turns around and goes away.  
Judith and Katie don't know what's happening.

20 INT. RUNWAY TENT - NIGHT

JULIANNE, BRENT, DAVE, IVAN and ADAM are talking, concerned.  
ERICA, JUDITH and KATIE walk in. Adam sees them.

**ADAM **

Erica! Where have you been? I looked for you everywhere!

Erica ignores him and approaches to Brent.

**ERICA **

Why didn't you tell Jay Manuel about the threat?

**IVAN **

Threat? What threat?

**DAVE **

(To Ivan, in an adverting tone)

Shh!

**JULIANNE**

(Shoked)

What?

**BRENT **

Pardon me?

**ERICA **

Tell me the truth, now!

**BRENT**

I... I couldn't.

**JULIANNE **

Brent!

**BRENT **

I... I was affraid that he could quit.

**JULIANNE **

So, who were you talking to this morning?

**BRENT **

Scott.

Everyone gets shoked.

**JULIANNE **

What? Why?

**BRENT **

It was stupid, I... I called him to say that he

would never turn us down. It was a dumb move, I know.

**ERICA **

I don't believe you. You did what was convenient to you.

Did he offered you money? How much? I want to know if it was worth it,

because the book launch didn't go that bad.

Suddenly, all the lights go off and the photoshoped image of Jay Manuel and a gun pointed to his head appears projected on a wall. Everyone gets shocked. Erica feels weird.

21 EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT

ERICA'S mind: SARAH and PETER are having sex. Sarah looks crestfallen and uncomfortable.

22 INT. RUNWAY TENTS - NIGHT

**ERICA **

(Tired)

Oh my God...

23 EXT. ALLEY - NIGHT

SARAH is lying on the floor. POV shot: PETER goes away.  
Sarah looks to the syringes and the heroine. Sarah boils the heroine on a spoon, with a lighter. Sarah prepares to inject herself.

24 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE

SARAH suddenly appears on a chair. ERICA is in front of her,  
sitting at the desk. Sarah gets frightened.

**SARAH **

What?! You?

Erica just looks at her. Sarah gets up.

**SARAH **

(Extremely nervous. Shaking)

No, no, no! This is not happening to me.

Not today! Let me go.

**ERICA**

No.

**SARAH **

(Screams)

Let me go! Now!

**ERICA **

Sarah, calm down and sit, please.

**SARAH **

(Points the syringe to Erica)

Let me go!

**ERICA **

(Sarcastic)

Do you want to waste that on me?

Sarah tries to open the door. It's locked. Punches the door.

**SARAH **

I want to go! I want to go! I want!

I can't take this anymore!

Sarah crouches in front of the door. Cries.

**SARAH **

I can't take it...I can't take...

the fact that I'm nothing. I'm nothing.

(Screms)

I'm nothing and I can't forget it!

Can't you understand that?

Erica gets up from the chair and walks, calmly, on Sarah's direction. Crouches near her.

**ERICA **

(Delicate)

I know that you can't forget. I couldn't forget either.

I couldn't forget that my life was a waste. I was a burden to my family, to my friends...

It felt like I was a failure and that I deserved to die.

I had no job, no boyfriend, I was jealous of my friends and I had no luck in life.

And I couldn't forget it. I still can't. And that's a good thing.

Do you know why?... Because it motivates me to want to change.

To do better. To be better. And I did, Sarah. I did.

(Whispers)

And you can do it too.

Erica calmly takes the serynge out of Sarah's hand.

**SARAH **

(Weak)

No...

Erica sits on her chair and puts the serynge away.

**ERICA **

Look at the mirror and tell me about 'Trusting Martin'.

**SARAH **

No...

**ERICA **

Please, Sarah. Trust me. This will help you.

Sarah gets up and stays in front of the mirror, trying to stop crying.

**SARAH **

It was 1996. I trusted that Martin loved me and I ran away home with him...

FLASHBACK

25 EXT. STREET - DAY

SARAH is in a van. MARTIN is driving it. She is happy,  
screaming with the head outside of the window.

**SARAH - V.O **

The trip to Santa f was awesome.

Our plan was to find an artist colony.

26 EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

SARAH, MARTIN, PETER and HANNA are having a picnic near a fire. Martin looks serious. Finishes eating, gets up and goes away. Sarah notices something is wrong.

**SARAH - V.O **

But he started becoming stranger and stranger.

Like he wasn't comfortable with me.

27 EXT. FOREST - DAY

SARAH is in a tent. Wakes up. Goes outside. There's no one there.

**SARAH - V.O **

I never asked him what was going on and,

one day, I woke up and... He was gone.

END OF FLASHBACK

28 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

**SARAH **

And my life became a living hell, since.

**ERICA**

So, if you could go back, what would you do differently?

**SARAH**

(tired)

I can't, I...

(Takes a deep breath)

I just wouldn't go on the trip with him.

**ERICA**

(Ironic)

Oh, yes. I'm sorry about that.

Sarah goes back in time.

29 INT. MARTIN'S VAN - DAY

SARAH appears driving the van, dressing punk clothes. MARTIN is next to her, sleeping. Sarah is disoriented, looses balance and pushes the horn. Sarah screams. Martin wakes up with a jump.

**MARTIN **

(Grumpy)

What the hell, Sarah?

Sarah notices Martin. Screams again. Martin looks to the road. Gets frightened.

**MARTIN **

Watch out!

Martin stops the car.

The van stops near a precipice. Sarah is shocked.

CUT TO:

30 EXT. MARTIN'S VAN - DAY

SARAH and MARTIN get out of the van. Martin is angry. Sarah is embarrassed and confused.

**MARTIN **

What the hell was that?

**SARAH**

I-I-I...

**MARTIN **

Are you having doubts about us going to the artist colony

and decided to kill us all?

PETER and HANNA get out of the van, in shock.

**PETER **

What was that shit, man? I almost crap my pants!

**HANNA **

Are you guys okay?

**MARTIN **

Yes, we're fine. Because I woke up

and saved us all. Right, Sarah?

**SARAH**

Look, I... I just got distracted.

**MARTIN **

Have you changed your mind about your career, or something,

and don't want to be with us anymore?

Now you want to be a Doctor or an Architect,

to treat and draw houses for the victims of the Quebec floods?

**SARAH **

Hey! Stop yelling at me. Stop being such an ass.

**MARTIN **

(Sarcastic)

Yeah, 'cause you did everything right.

**SARAH **

If you're so perfect, than why weren't you

driving the freaking van?

**PETER **

Erm... We're supposed to take shifts.

And now was your turn to drive.

**HANNA **

Guys, let's just stop this. It's gonna get dark soon.

We should stay here, tonight.

**PETER **

Yeah, I agree.

**MARTIN **

Okay, then.

Sarah and Peter look at each other, uncomfortably.

END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

31 FOREST - TWILIGHT

SARAH and HANNA are collecting wood.

**HANNA **

You guys just need to chill.

**SARAH **

How? He's so different. I don't know what I did wrong.

Sarah stops. Sad.

**SARAH **

I really loved him.

**HANNA **

Loved?

**SARAH **

Oh, sorry. Love.

They keep walking.

**HANNA **

You know, people don't do stupid things just

because they want to. There's always a reason.

**SARAH **

But I really don't know what happened between us

to make him do what he did to me.

**HANNA **

But he didn't do anything to you.

He just got mad today... And I can't blame him for that.

**SARAH **

(Realizes that Hanna doesn't know what she's talking about.

Embarrassed)

Oh, right, yes. I mean, I noticed that he's different with me. More distant.

**HANNA **

(Uncomfortable)

Oh... So... Maybe, he... I don't know... But he doesn't...

**SARAH**

Love me? You can say it, because that's pretty obvious.

**HANNA**

Oh...

Sarah sees ERICA, looking for something on the floor. She's dressing green and brown clothes and has binoculars. Sarah gets surprised.

**SARAH **

Oh, Hanna, you can look for wood over there and I'll take this path.

Okay?

**HANNA **

Okay, fine. But stay close.

**SARAH **

Deal.

Sarah approaches to Erica.

**SARAH **

(Furious. Trying not to scream)

DR. Erica! You let me go with Martin!

Why do you have to be so insane?

Erica keeps looking for something on the floor.

**ERICA **

'Oh, you can't help that. We're all mad here.'

Cheshire Cat. Alice in Wonderland. I love that movie.

**SARAH **

No, I'm not mad like you.

**ERICA **

Okay.

**SARAH **

What are you doing? Are you looking for something?

**ERICA **

Yes. Wands.

**SARAH **

What?

**ERICA **

Yes. You know, I was told that this place have lots of those magical thingies

that can make all your wishes come true and make everything better, without any effort.

**SARAH **

Well, good luck, then.

**ERICA **

If you want to, you can help me. I didn't do any investigation about their existence, but...

I'm afraid that if I go away, I'll never find any.

And I don't want to quit looking for them. I just can't give up.

**SARAH **

I know that's a metaphor for something, But, look,

what am I supposed to do here? I didn't want to come! I wanted to change that!

**ERICA **

It's easier to run away, right?

Understanding is hard.

Investigating is hard. Right?

**SARAH **

So... I have to find out why Martin left me?

**ERICA **

Oh, I think that may be a wand, over there. See you!

**SARAH **

(Frustrated)

Hey!

**HANNA - O.C**

Sarah!

**SARAH **

(Shouts at Hanna)

Yes, Hanna! I'm coming!

Sarah sighs. Goes away.

CUT TO:

32 EXT. MARTIN'S VAN - NIGHT

SARAH, MARTIN, PETER and HANNA are having a picnic, near a fire. Martin is roasting rabbit. Sarah looks at him. Tries to be delicate.

**SARAH **

Look... Martin, I'm sorry about earlier.

I made a mistake.

**MARTIN **

(Serious)

It's fine. I'm sorry too.

Martin distributes the rabbit to the group. They start eating, except Martin. He stares at the food, crestfallen and angry. Puts the piece away, gets up and goes away. Sarah gets suspicious.

**SARAH **

Martin! Are you okay?

**HANNA **

(To Sarah)

Can I go check on him?

Peter looks at them like he knows what's going on.

**SARAH **

No, it's fine. I'll go.

**HANNA **

Are you sure? Maybe he could open up to me.

Who knows, right? Then,

I'll tell you. Okay?

**SARAH **

Okay, then.

Hanna goes away. Peter continues eating. Sarah looks at him, suspicious.

**SARAH **

Peter... You know what is going on, right?

**PETER **

What's going on with who?

**SARAH **

(Furious)

Why do you alway play dumb? Stop being stupid!

I know who you are and what you're capable of!

**PETER **

Hey, calm down! I'm not the reason

why you're boyfriend is strange.

**SARAH**

Then what is? Tell me! Tell me the truth!

**PETER **

Look, I'm not gonna tell you anything.

**SARAH **

Do you want me to roast your head in that fire,

so that we can have breakfast tomorrow?

Peter gets concerned.

**SARAH **

Tell me!

**PETER **

Girl... Why don't you follow your little friend and find out yourself?

Sarah gets suspicious.

CUT TO:

33 EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

MARTIN and HANNA are arguing. SARAH hides behind some plants. Watches them.

**HANNA **

I'm not like that! I can't take this anymore.

**MARTIN **

What do you want me to do?

**HANNA **

Talk to her! That's all she wants,

for God's sake! She has the right to know!

**MARTIN **

I can't! I can't! I can't do this to her... I was madly in love with her.

And she loves me! We're doing this trip together! She ran away home! I mean...

She doesn't deserve this, Hanna.

**HANNA**

Martin, look at me. What she doesn't deserve is this. Baby,

you're still with her. You're making her believe that you love her and

that you actually have a life together! And that's a lie.

She doesn't deserve that.

**MARTIN **

(Cries)

What should I do?

Hanna passes his hands delicately on Martin's face. Sarah gets shocked.

**HANNA **

You only have two options: You be brave, you talk to her and tell her that

we fell in love with each other and that we couldn't help it, or... We leave.

**MARTIN **

What?

**HANNA **

Yes. If you can't talk to her, we must leave. She's my friend!

She's your girlfriend! She deserves some respect. We can't keep betraying her like this.

We can't! I refuse.

Sarah is openmouthed.

34 EXT. MARTIN'S VAN - NIGHT

PETER is smoking weed near the fire. SARAH appears,  
overwhelmed. Peter notices her.

**PETER **

Sarah! I... I'm sorry...

**SARAH **

Just leave me alone.

Sarah gets in the van.

35 INT. MARTIN'S VAN - NIGHT

SARAH sits and cries.

CUT TO:

36 EXT. MARTIN'S VAN - NIGHT

SARAH is pitching a tent. MARTIN and HANNA appear, both crestfallen. Hanna gets in the van. Martin approaches to Sarah.

**MARTIN **

What are you doing?

**SARAH **

I'm going to sleep outside, today.

**MARTIN **

Okay...

**SARAH **

(Delicate, but nervous)

Is there... Anything you want to tell me?

Awkward silence.

**MARTIN **

There's always so much to say, right?

And it feels like, even if we say everything, it's not enough.

**SARAH **

But it takes courage to say nothing.

**MARTIN **

Do you really believe in that?

**SARAH **

Yes. Yes, Martin. It takes courage both to tell me what you're feeling

and to leave, in order to spare me the pain of knowing that...

**MARTIN **

That... I really like you... And I loved you, but... But...

Martin starts crying.

**SARAH **

(With tears in the eyes)

It's okay. Really. It's okay.

**MARTIN**

I'm so sorry...

Martin and Sarah give a hug.

**SARAH**

I just want to ask you to drop me somewhere,

before you go. This place is so cold.

**MARTIN **

I can drive anywhere you want.

**SARAH **

The artist colony. Please.

**MARTIN **

Okay. But, please, come inside.

Martin gets in the van. Sarah follows him. Passes through the doors of the van.

END OF TIME TRAVEL

37 INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

SARAH abruptly opens the door of her bedroom and gets out.  
Gets disoriented. The door closes with violence. Sarah tries to understand where she is. TOM appears, running and concerned.

**TOM **

Oh my God! Sarah! Where were you?

**SARAH **

What?

**TOM **

I called your mom. She said you weren't with her. I was concerned!

**SARAH **

I'm sorry, I... I needed to be alone...

**TOM **

Why? Is something wrong?

**SARAH**

She... Didn't accept my apologies.

**TOM **

What? How could she? I... I'm so sorry, sweetheart.

**SARAH **

Yeah... Me too.

**TOM **

I thought she was going to accept you.

I mean, we always were demanding and tough,

but we always wanted you with us.

**SARAH **

I know that. I know that, now. I mean, the look on her face

in the video we watched this morning...

She was feeling love. An endless love. I could feel it.

And I won't give up. I need to understand things better.

And I need to talk to her again. I can't let our mother/daughter relationship die.

**TOM **

(Smiles)

Yes. I agree.

"There is no failure except in no longer trying." Elbert Hubbard.

Sarah smiles.

**TOM **

But, tell me. When did you arrive?

I was downstairs and I didn't hear you coming.

**SARAH**

(Embarrassed)

Oh... Maybe you were in the bathroom, or something,

when I arrived. How's Amanda?

**TOM **

She's god. Working.

**SARAH **

You need to invite her to have brunch with us, again.

**TOM **

I will.

Sarah goes away. Tom is thoughtful. Looks to the door.  
Smiles.

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7

38 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

A newspaper is dropped on a desk. It says 'Jay Manuel's book launch party as polemic as his novel'. Sitting in front of it there's BRENT, uncomfortable. ERICA is standing in front of him, serious. She was the one who dropped the newspaper.

**ERICA **

Have you read this?

**BRENT **

Why are we alone here?

**ERICA **

Have you read this?

**BRENT **

Yes, Brent read it.

**ERICA **

So, I think you understand that the book launch was polemic,

but it helped the book gaining more visibility. Your plan failed.

**BRENT**

Erica, how many times do I have to tell you that...

ERICA

(Cuts him off)

I'm going to talk to Julianne and I'll do

everything I can to get you fired.

RACHEL opens the door. Gets shocked and embarrassed.

**RACHEL **

Oops! I didn't think you were here.

**ERICA **

Rachel, it's Sunday. What are you doing here?

**RACHEL **

I... I lost my gym card and I'm looking for it. Maybe it's...

Rachel walks to her desk and finds the gym card.

**RACHEL**

Here. I'm so sorry for interrupting you, guys.

Are you... Okay?

**ERICA **

No, we are not. But we're done.

Come, I'll drive you home.

**RACHEL **

Oh, thank you, but it's not needed.

My boyfriend is outside and...

**ERICA **

Oh, okay, then. So, introduce me to him.

**RACHEL **

Oh, erm... I don't know...

I think it may be a little awkward.

**ERICA **

No, it's fine.

Erica and Rachel go away.

39 INT. GOBLINS - DAY

ERICA and RACHEL walk in. Rachel is writing a message on the cellphone.

**ERICA **

So, where is he?

**RACHEL **

(Nervous)

I don't know, but... I need to go to the washrooms.

Can you come with me? I don't have any tampons.

**ERICA **

Sure!

Erica and Rachel walk on the direction of the washrooms.  
Erica notices a man standing up and going to the exit door.  
He is the employee that tried to steal Erica's shoe, the night before.

**ERICA **

Oh my God!

**RACHEL **

Is something wrong?

The guy goes away, Erica runs in his direction.

**RACHEL**

Erica!

40 EXT. GOBLINS - DAY

Erica gets out of the bar. Looks for the employee. Rachel appears.

**ERICA **

(Frustrated)

Oh, damn it!

**RACHEL **

Erica, what happened?

**ERICA **

I saw him! The guy from last night!

**RACHEL **

What guy?

**ERICA **

The guy that stole my shoe!

The guy that is working with Brent to destroy us!

**RACHEL **

I... I didn't see anybody. Well,

Erica, I'm so sorry, but I've got to run. Bye!

Rachel goes away.

**ERICA **

Oh, okay. Bye!

CUT TO:

41 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

ERICA walks in, abruptly. Exasperated.

**ERICA **

Brent!

There's no one inside the office.

**ERICA **

Shit!

Erica is thoughtful.

CUT TO:

42 EXT. STREET - DAY

ERICA is inside her car. There's a big traffic congestion.  
She waits, thoughtful and sad. Sighs. On the right side of her car, another one stops. Erica looks at it. Gets shocked.  
The EMPLOYEE from last night is driving the car and RACHEL is with him. Erica gets confused and overwhelmed. Looks at nowhere.

FLASHBACK

43 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

RACHEL picks up her cellphone and shows it to JULIANNE.

**RACHEL **

My last break up, I mourned for a day

and a week later... I met Andre.

The cellphone shows a photo of Andre. He is the employee that stole Erica's shoe.

CUT TO:

44 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

Julianne catches Rachel writing a text message on the cellphone.

**JULIANNE **

Hope you're not doing a break, Ray-Ray,

or else you will be falling out of this job. And your salary... finito.

"Comprende"?

**RACHEL **

Sorry, I was just texting my boyfriend. His mother is...

**JULIANNE**

(Cuts her off. To Brent)

Oh, and sweetie, tonight is Zumba night!

CUT TO:

45 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

Rachel disconnects the call.

**JULIANNE**

Rachel! What are you doing? Go lock the door!

**RACHEL **

Sorry! My boyfriend is picking me up, so...

**JULIANNE**

(Screams)

Go!

END OF FLASHBACK

46 EXT. STREET - DAY

ERICA realizes everything. She's shocked.

47 INT. GOBLINS - DAY

ERICA walks in, angry. IVAN approaches her, happy. Shows her Jay Manuel's book.

**IVAN **

Oh, Erica! Look what I've got here!

I'm halfway through it!

Erica doesn't look at him and keeps walking.

**ERICA **

Not, now, Ivan. I'm sorry.

Erica walks in 50/50 Press.

48 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

ERICA sits at Rachel's desk and turns on the computer. Tries to access Rachel's mail box. She has to introduce the password. She gets thoughtful.

**RACHEL - V.O **

Oh, speaking of marks, I'm thinking of doing a tattoo with 'D&R'.

Like Dreams and Reality. And they're also the initials of David and Rachel.

David is my father. You know...

Erica writes the words 'D&R'. They are the correct password.  
She accesses the mail box and starts opening e-mails. We can read one from Rachel to Andre: 'They had new ideas for the book of acronyms. I'll read the dossier and tell you everything.'

**ERICA **

I can't believe this.

Erica accesses Rachel's Facebook and reads the complete name of her boyfriend. Andre Marquez. She accesses 'River Rock's website and starts exploring it. We can read: 'Non-fiction editors'. She scrolls down and finds the name Andre Marquez.  
She gets shocked.

FLASHBACK

49 INT. RUNWAY TENTS - NIGHT

Jay Manuel is walking on the runway. ANDRE is one of the models. He trips Jay Manuel up.

CUT TO:

50 INT. RUNWAY TENTS - NIGHT

Everyone applauds JAY MANUEL. The models bring a table with books and a chair to the stage. Two models, on the floor,  
appear with rolling ladders, so that people can go up the stage. One of them gets distracted and his ladder go against the runway, which makes a huge noise and gets a little deformed. The model is ANDRE.

CUT TO:

51 INT. TENTS ENTRANCE HALL - NIGHT

RACHEL is alone, near the counter. ANDRE appears, running.  
She gives him different clothes. He hides behind the counter and puts them on. Rachel also gives him an image projector and a laptop.

CUT TO:

52 INT. RUNWAY TENTS - NIGHT

ANDRE hides, connects the image projector to the laptop and turns it on. An image of Jay Manuel with a gun pointed to his head shows up on a wall.

END OF FLASHBACK

53 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

Erica is in shock.

CUT TO:

54 INT. JULIANNE'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

JULIANNE, ERICA and BRENT are standing. Julianne is incredulous. Brent feels hurt.

**JULIANNE **

(To Erica)

What? You're joking.

**ERICA **

I wish I was. I saw them in the car, Julianne.

I... I couldn't believe that either.

**JULIANNE **

What a cow!

**ERICA **

Julianne!

**JULIANNE **

No, seriously! She is the cow, Scott is her "shepherd"

and we are field. She was eating our grass this whole time!

She has been eating us!

**BRENT **

Not literally, I hope.

Pause. Erica is embarrassed.

**ERICA **

Brent... I...

**BRENT **

(Distant)

Yes?

**ERICA**

I'm sorry. I was so unfair.

**BRENT **

(Sarcastic)

Who you?

**ERICA**

It's that... You worked at 'River Rock',

you tried to destroy us in the past and...

**BRENT **

Why do you always have to remind me of that?

You really don't trust me!

**JULIANNE **

No, we do! Of course we do,

sweetie.

**ERICA **

Everything was against you... And you lied about the call, and...

Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I mean, You were always loyal to us,

even when you worked at 'River Rock' and Scott asked you to spy us.

**BRENT **

Okay, okay! You may have majorly screwed up,

but Gandhi, compared to Brent, is like Hitler.

I'm forgiving and kind and humble.

**JULIANNE **

(Sarcastic)

Very humble.

Julianne and Erica laugh.

**ERICA **

Thank you.

**JULIANNE **

But, now, we have to talk to that traitor.

I'm telling you. I'm going to destroy her.

Erica is crestfallen.

CUT TO:

55 EXT. MARJORIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT

A car approaches. TOM and SARAH are inside.

**TOM **

Good luck.

Sarah takes a deep breath.

**SARAH **

Thank you.

Sarah gets out of the car and walks to the door. Prepares to ring the bell. She hears something breaking inside the house. Gets suspicious. Looks inside, through the window.

56 INT. MARJORIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT

POV shot. Sarah sees a MAN pushing MARJORIE against a wall.  
Marjorie is in panic.


	8. Chapter 8

57 EXT. MARJORIE'S HOUSE - NIGHT

SARAH is shocked. Runs to the car.

**SARAH**

Dad! Dad! Dad!

**TOM **

What's going on, Sarah?

**SARAH **

Please, come! A guy is hitting mom!

**TOM**

What?

Tom gets out of the car. They run to the house.

58 INT. MARJORIE'S LIVING ROOM

MARJORIE is scared. The MAN is looking at her with psycho eyes. He screams.

**MAN **

I told you! I told you to get rid of your ex-husband!

**MARJORIE **

But it was my daughter who came to visit me.

**MAN **

I warned you once about your daughter, Marjorie.

If she decides to come here again, I kill you both.

Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!

**MARJORIE**

I'm sorry, Philip.

TOM and SARAH open the door, abruptly, and walk in. Philip and Marjorie notice them.

**PHILIP **

What the hell are you doing in my house?

**SARAH **

This is not your house. It's my mom's.

Sarah and Marjorie look at each other, with tears in the eyes. Tom approaches to Philip.

**TOM **

And you will leave immediately.

CUT TO:

59 INT. TOM'S HOUSE - NIGHT

TOM and MARJORIE are sitting on the couch, watching the video they made when Sarah was a child. Marjorie has a blanket covering her legs. She is asleep. Sarah is at the door, looking to them. Holds a cup of tea. She smiles, with tears in the eyes. Goes up the stairs, opens her bedroom's door and walks in.

60 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - NIGHT

SARAH walks in. ERICA is sitting.

**ERICA **

Good evening.

**SARAH **

Hi!

Sarah sits in front of Erica.

**SARAH **

Did you... Know all this? That my mom...

Was being a victim of that man's threats?

**ERICA **

No. But I do know that there's always

a reason to act in a certain way.

**SARAH **

And... It's up to us whether to discover it or not.

**ERICA **

People always lie about what really makes them do unexpected and unpleasant things,

because it's hard to tell the truth. It's revealing. It's painful.

**SARAH **

Like with Mark...

**ERICA**

And like your mother, who was ashamed to say

that she was being victim of domestic violence.

**SARAH **

Yeah... He was her neighbor, you know?

He knew her story, he supported her when I was in jail,

but... He started being controlling.

**ERICA **

It must have been horrible to your mother lying to you,

when you first went to visit her.

**SARAH **

She was protecting me.

It takes courage to do something like that.

**ERICA **

And you were brave enough to go to her house again.

To find the truth.

Sarah smiles.

**ERICA**

You see, the point of all this is...

Erica opens up a drawer and takes heroine out.

**ERICA **

Bravery.

Erica puts the heroine on the desk. Sarah looks at it,  
uncomfortable.

**ERICA **

And the question is, SARAH:

Can you be brave to ask for help?

Silence. Sarah gets up, calmly and walks away. Erica is thoughtful.

61 INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT

SARAH gets out of the room and stumbles. Closes the door.  
TOM appears.

**TOM **

Are you okay?

Sarah gets frightened.

**SARAH **

Oh my God! You scared me!

**TOM**

I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention.

**SARAH **

How's mom?

**TOM **

I gave her a sleeping pill. She was very nervous.

She is in the guest room.

**SARAH**

I'm going to give her a goodnight kiss.

**TOM **

Okay.

Sarah goes away. Tom looks to the bedroom door. Smiles and goes away.

CUT TO:

62 INT. 50/50 PRESS - DAY

JULIANNE, ERICA AND BRENT are standing in front of RACHEL, who is embarrassed and looking down.

**JULIANNE **

(Furious)

How could you? We gave you everything, you ungrateful!

We gave you a job, our trust, our friendship...

You are so small and pathetic, Rachel. I kind of feel sorry for you.

Because you're not even a human being. You are just half human. You're just "hu".

**BRENT **

Because the other half, the 'man'...

I mean, her man, is working with the enemy.

**RACHEL **

(With tears in the eyes)

I... I'm so sorry. But I would like to explain myself...

**JULIANNE **

You would like to explain yourself?

Oh my God! Do you think you can call the shots here?

I don't want to hear anything that comes from your filthy mouth.

You'll pick up your things and be on your way.

Stat!

**ERICA **

Julianne, maybe we should let her explain herself.

**JULIANNE **

What? Erica, please...

**ERICA **

Julianne! I want to know why Rachel did this to us.

I mean, I liked her.

Julianne sighs.

**ERICA **

(To Rachel)

Please.

**RACHEL **

Thank you. I... I'm Andre's girlfriend, yes.

And he was the one who tried to ruin Jay Manuel's book launch party.

He got an assistant job at 'River Rock', a few days after Brent joined 50/50.

He was happy being an assistant, but...

His mother got ill. She... She has a brain tumor and

the surgery to remove it is very expensive. So...

He asked Scott Galvin for a raise and he told Andre that he would give him the money,

only if he stopped Jay Manuel's book from coming out.

Then, Andre asked for my help, and... I didn't know what to do, I mean... I'm so sorry.

Silence. Erica, Julianne and Brent don't know what to say.  
They look at Rachel.

**ERICA - V.O **

When the truth is revealed,

we need to be prepared for the consequences.

63 INT. TOM'S LIVING ROOM - DAY

TOM and SARAH are throwing pillows at each other. They laugh. Tom is recording everything with a camera.

**ERICA - V.O **

But it only comes out if you want it to.

If you insist. If you keep trying. If you are brave enough.

MARJORIE is in the kitchen, cooking and smiling. Tom and Sarah go up the stairs.

64 INT. ERICA'S OFFICE - DAY

ERICA is at the door. She looks to the heroine on the desk.  
Then, she looks to the door, thoughtful.

**ERICA - V.O **

Because if you refuse to deal with the truth,

if you prefer to insist on believing in what's on the surface,

you'll never be happy and you'll never understand that

bravery is often confused with cowardice.

Erica passes the hand on the door. Nostalgic.

65 INT. HALLWAY - DAY

SARAH closes the door. TOM looks at it, thoughtful. Passes the hand on the door. Nostalgic.

**ERICA - V.O **

So, be brave. Share what you feel.

Open up.

Tom opens the door.

END OF EPISODE 5X03 - 'A TATTERED ROSE'


End file.
